My Clique
by FifiTinkerbell87
Summary: Pleez Fill Out A App & Join!
1. Chapter 1

First let me say that my best friend **" TeenVogueAlphaChic"** has this amazing story (BombsOverBetseyville) and I seriously think everyone should read/review it;

Secondly I wanna start my own clique story. She did it & I think it would be fun. My story won't be like hers at all! I'm not copying her! Mine will be a little more like the actual clique. Anyways just fill out the form…

Full Name: Amanda Giselle Versace

Age (12):

Status (**Part of the Clique**, LBR, or HART):

Position In the Clique (**Alpha**, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Follower a.k.a. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th in command) :

Loyalty Level (1-10, Clique Only): 10

Hair Color: Light Brown  
Hair Style: Shoulder length  
Eye Color: brown  
Skin Tone: olive

What's the First Thing You Think When You Look at Her? Beautiful

Do You Use Spray Tan? No

Makeup? Yes

Style Of Clothing: Vintage with a mix of preppy/fun.

Where Do They Shop?: Everywhere that sells stuff with more then 3 zeros,

Ethnicity: American/Italian

Religion: Christian

Family Class: Rich

Family:

**{Mother} Allegra Beck Versace** is an Italian heiress, aspiring actress, and major shareholder in the Versace company.

**{Father} Brian Wright** lawyer.

Fears: Heights

Why: She's clumsy

Personality: Mean as hell; deceiving, Think Sharpay Evans.

Dream (What Do They Want To Do When They're Older?): Actress

Grades? (A+, A, A-, B+, B, etc.): B/C/D

Also post a link of who your character resembles : .com/photos_nicole_gale_anderson/thing?id=20495410


	2. UPDATE!

Okay so I need way more people to be in the clique! And if you have ideas for any names that's great! I am alpha! And don't forget to tell me who your characters look like! No one like Blake Lively! They are only 12! Also let me just say that this is about the new alphas of 8th grade after Massie & the PC moving on to high school. We also need HARTS & LBRs; & I had someone ask me if it was okay so you can have your character be related to people from the real clique like:

Derrick Harrington's little brother or whatever.

(You can use that)

Anyways that's all;

Oh & Read BombsOverBetseyville!


	3. Final Clique

**My Clique:**

* * *

(By:Fifitinkerbell)

Full Name: Amanda Giselle Versace

Age (12):

Status (**Part of the Clique**, LBR, or HART):

Position In the Clique (**Alpha**, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Follower a.k.a. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th in command) :

Loyalty Level (1-10, Clique Only): 10

_Hair Color: Light Brown  
Hair Style: Shoulder length  
Eye Color: brown  
Skin Tone: olive_

What's the First Thing You Think When You Look at Her? Beautiful

Do You Use Spray Tan? No

Makeup? Yes

Style Of Clothing: Vintage with a mix of preppy/fun.

Where Do They Shop? Everywhere that sells stuff with more than 3 zeros,

Ethnicity: American/Italian

Religion: Christian

Family Class: Rich

Family:

**{Mother} Allegra Beck Versace** is an Italian heiress, aspiring actress, and major shareholder in the Versace Company.

**{Father} Brian Wright** lawyer.

Fears: Heights

Why: She's clumsy

Personality: Mean as hell; deceiving, Think Sharpay Evans.

Dream (What Do They Want To Do When They're Older?): Actress

Grades? (A+, A, A-, B+, B, etc.): B/C/D

Looks Like: **Nicole Anderson**

**

* * *

**

**(By: ToriTiffaniiAlexis)**

Full Name: Keelea Maree Fishlock

Age: 12

Status: Part Of Clique

Position In the Clique: Beta

Loyalty Level: 8 (sometimes ditches them for the boys)

_Hair Color: Platunum Blonde_

_Hair Style: Shoulder length_

_Eye Color: Aquamarine (Greenish-Blue)_

_Skin Tone: Olive_

What's the First Thing You Think When You Look at Her?: Boys: Is she single. Girls: she's gorgeous

Do You Use Spray Tan? No

Makeup? Sometimes

Style Of Clothing: Marc Jacobs and Sporty

Where Do They Shop?: Ralph Lauren, Marc Jacobs, Juicy. (mainly)

Ethnicity: American/Australian/French

Religion: Christian

Family Class: Rich

Family:

{Mother} Lola Fishlock (nee Micheals) is a French/Australian model who models for Ralph Lauren.

{Father} Joshua Fishelock - CEO of a mega corporation.

Fears: Sharks.

Why: Just is.

Personality: Can be mean is you cross the wrong side, nice to her friends but a bit un trustworthy when it comes to gossip.

Dream (What Do They Want To Do When They're Older?): Model

Grades? (A+, A, A-, B+, B, etc.): B/B+ - in everything but maths. C- in maths

Looks Like: **Chelsea Staub**

**

* * *

**

(By:TeenVogueAlphaChic)

Full Name: Eloise Seine Prada

Age (12):

Status: In the clique

Position in the Clique: Gamma

Loyalty Level (1-10, Clique Only): 9, but it can drop real low real fast

Hair Color: brunette

Hair Style: Usually down/wavy

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: olive

What's the First Thing You Think When You Look at her? Geogreyocity! So Good They Make You Invent A Word!

Do You Use Spray Tan? I'm Nawt Snookie! That's Gross!

Makeup? Strictly Mac

Where Do They Shop?: Everywhere that sells stuff with more than 3 zeros,

Ethnicity: American/Spanish

Religion: Buddhist

Family Class: Beautiful Dirty Rich

Family:

(Her grandmother is **Miuccia Bianchi Prada**)

Marielle Prada [mother] Designs/models for Dior.

Bradley Cooper [father] lawyer/died

Blossom Prada [sister] her little sister, she's 9 & wants to be like Poppy.

Fears: Porcelain Dolls

Why: Even though people say she looks like one she thinks they are to pretty/perfect that the might kill, plus the just don't blink & never stop starring!

Personality: Can turn from bambi to female dog ready to rip you to shreds in seconds. Optimistic. Goofy. Spaces at times.

Dream (What Do They Want To Do When They're Older?): Model

Grades? (A+, A, A-, B+, B, etc.): B/C/D

Looks Like: **Selena Gomez**

**

* * *

**

**(By: Adoxagraphy Angelus)**

Full Name: Randy Brookes

Age: 12

Status (Part of the Clique, LBR, or HART): the Clique

Position In the Clique (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Follower a.k.a. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th in command) : Delta

Loyalty Level (1-10, Clique Only): 9

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: Down to her waist in cute curly wisps

Eye Color: Piercing green

Skin Tone: Super pale, as in Twilight.

What's the First Thing You Think When You Look at Her? Depends, but mostly WOW.

Do You Use Spray Tan? Fake-N-Bake? No you think she wants to be orange?

Makeup? Duh.

Style Of Clothing: Comfy/Classic but still up-to-date.

Where Do They Shop?: Only designer.

Ethnicity: All American Girl.

Religion: Catholic.

Family Class: Rich

Family:

{Mother} Bridget Brookes, the author of the most-recent vampire series..

{Father}Chad Brookes, used to be a pro-football player, but is now a coach of [insert random team here].

Fears: Roller coasters.

Why: She's majorly irrational about it.

Personality: She's usually quite sarcastic. She would do anything for her friends, and is usually semi-ok to LBR'S.

Dream (What Do They Want To Do When They're Older?): A Psycho therapist.

Grades? (A+, A, A-, B+, B, etc.): A/B  
Looks like: **Demi Lovato**

**

* * *

**

&& I also have members of the rival clique

**(By: LaughyyTaffy)**

Full Name: Chandhini (chan-dhah-nee)(means moonlight ) Arianna Maya Rao (r-owh)

Age (12): same as everyone else (:

Status (Part of the Clique, LBR, or HART): part of the clique

Position In the Clique (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Follower a.k.a. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th in command) : alpha of a rival clique (;

Loyalty Level (1-10, Clique Only): 9 if beta or other and 10 if alpha

Hair Color: dark brown

Hair Style: long and has bouncy big curls like christabelle !(=

Eye Color: sea green

Skin Tone: perfect tan

What's the First Thing You Think When You Look at Her? Drop dead gorgeous

Do You Use Spray Tan? Nopeee(:

Makeup? fershuuure !

Style Of Clothing: boho and vintage, very colorful (;

Where Do They Shop?: anywhere thats brand name (;

Ethnicity: half french half indian (but her dad is from england even though he's indian)

Religion: Atheist or agnostic

Family Class: Filthy Rich

Family:

{Mother} Analeise Serena Rao, a ex model and owner of a fashion line called Chéri (sher-ay)(very expensive and well known like Marc Jacobs or Juicy)

{Father} Jay Rao, an heir and a famous technology company owner (as famous as Mac)

Fears: spiders

Why: because shes girly and hates anything that has over four legs and crawls(:

Personality: rude, extremely mean, judges everything and everyone, extremely quick on her feet when it comes to comebacks and has a fiery temper and argues for everythign. (add clutz/ ditz and is bubbly at times if she's not an alpha)

Dream (What Do They Want To Do When They're Older?): be a designer like her mom

Grades? (A+, A, A-, B+, B, etc.): A+'s for everything even though she doesn't act like shes smart

Looks Like: **Vanessa Ann Hudgens**

**

* * *

**

**(By: CookyyMonsterr)**

Full Name: Noelle 'Elle' Camille Dior

Age (12):

Status (Part of the Clique, LBR, or HART):

Position In the Clique: Beta

Loyalty Level (1-10, Clique Only): 10

Hair Color: pale blonde

Hair Style: long but not super longgg and reallyyyyy straight

Eye Color: bright blue

Skin Tone: pale

What's the First Thing You Think When You Look at Her? Extremely Beautiful or Gorgeous

Do You Use Spray Tan? no she likes her pale complexion

Makeup? yah but just natural makeup

Style Of Clothing: boho

Where Do They Shop?: all brand name places

Ethnicity: 150% frenchhhh

Religion: agnostic

Family Class: richhh

Family:

{Mother}: Victorine Lydie Dior is a world famous model and heiress shes also a talk show host thats rival with the daily grind(her parents got divorced when she was younger)

{Father}: Curt Julius (derrick's uncle)

Fears: bugs and snakes :))

Why: she thinks their creepyyy

Personality: conniving, tricky, lbrs and guys call her Snakeskin because shes evil and sneaky like a snake even though she hates them

Dream (What Do They Want To Do When They're Older?): be a fashion designer or model

Grades? (A+, A, A-, B+, B, etc.): A-'s and a B in math

Looks Like : **Taylor Momsen**

**

* * *

**

_Sorry to whoever wasn't picked. Nawt Everyone has what it takes. You can try again to be in the rival clique (ONLY ADMITTING TWO) but make it good._

_&& To the people who posted HARTS you are in! I'll post that as soon as I get more HARTS & I need LBRs!_

_BTW Don't forget to read BOMBS OVER BETSEYVILLE!_


	4. New!

_Okay, suddenly no one is submitting! Why? I need HARTS & LBRs & no one is delivering! I wanna start my fanfic & I think it could be really good but no one is submitting anymore…_

_-Fifi_

_&&Read Bombs over Betseyville_


End file.
